


Slice of Sanji

by Lithen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bartender AU, F/F, Lesbian Nami, M/M, PUNK SANJI, Security Guard Franky, Slice of Life, Stripper Zoro, Thief Nami, city life, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithen/pseuds/Lithen
Summary: Punk Sanji. That is all.
Relationships: Brook & Vinsmoke Sanji, Franky & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Good morning!

Wiping the oil from his face in the morning sun, Sanji hopped out of bed stark naked with a few bite marks on his hips. Yawning, he slowly got dressed for his day job. Sliding his fishnets on, he dragged a pair of black jeans over them. The few ripped holes showed the cross stitch pattern beneath the rough fabric. Securing a belt to his hips, Sanji hooked a small chain to his belt loops. Moving onto the shirt, he grabbed a fitted gray button up, with a red tie. Striding over to look in the body mirror, he loosened the tie opening a few buttons on his shirt. The fold of his pecs peaked through the top. Proud of his muscle mass, he threw on a black leather jacket, and finished the look off with a spiked choker. Pleased with his appearance, he strut over to the bathroom for the final touches. Applying some heavy eyeliner in his waterline, Sanji hooked a few earrings in resting on the counter. He poked himself a few times before finding the correct holes. Patting down his bed head, Sanji grabbed his wallet and keys. Heading toward the door, he heard a clatter in his kitchen. Surprised, he jumped back only to see his company for the night. 

“The hell are you still doing here?” Sanji asked, his voice hoarse from lack of sleep. 

“I figured I could make breakfast for a thank you. You know, for last night.” Shyly offering a piece of toast, he took it. Glancing at the full plates on the table, Sanji rolled his eyes. Sitting down to eat, golden locks brushed over to the right acted as a curtain while the other was shaved and dyed black. Peering at his company for a moment, Sanji attempted to remember his name. Wasn’t exactly a memorable night, just a casual hook up with a guy he met online. Eating silently, Sanji cleaned his plate. Mediocre at cooking, but it wasn’t a complete waste of food. Throwing his dishes in the sink, Sanji gestured for him to do the same. 

“Look, this is a causal fuck. My precious feelings won’t be hurt if you leave early. Thanks for the food, but I need to leave for work.” Sanji opened the door and waited for him to leave. Blinking slowly, he gathered his clothes scattered around the room and head out the door. An extra large shirt draped over his shoulders. Sanji’s extra large shirt. Closing the door behind him, he locked up. He pulled out his emergency cig, lighting up with a shitty lighter he found on the city streets. Puffing the smoke into the sky, he trailed toward the alternative cafe where he worked. He walked slow to enjoy his cigarette while it lasted. The air was crisp, nipping at his heels with every step. The trees were beginning to lose their leaves, one after the next. Quite the scenic view, for a city. 

Knocking on the glass door with his knuckle, his coworker Nami opened it from the inside. 

“Hello Nami, thank you for letting me in.” He grinned at her in all his glory. She stood strong with a pair of strapped sandals and her patchy overalls. A colorful orange and pink shirt accented a few of the patches in random places. Nami’s hair was tied back with a bandanna, keeping safety precautions in mind. Taking one look at his face, she grimaced.

“That bad hun?” She asked. Sanji groaned as a response and immediately began taking the chairs off the few tables they had. 

“He stayed for breakfast.” Dragging a hand down his face, Nami laughed. 

“You can’t be serious.” She breathed.

“Wish I wasn’t. The bastard cooked for me.” He scoffed.

“Wait, he used your kitchen? Oh, that must’ve been gold.” Nami cackled along while wiping down each table.


	2. Fateful moss

“How’s your sex life darling.” Sanji bit back. Sucking in a breath, she whipped around and glared him down.

“Not everyone sleeps with rando’s sweetie. I have a few people on rotation if you must know.” Nami replied.

“Sure, her name was Vivi right?” He grinned and turned to her, only to have a wet rag fly into his face moments later. Dragging it off his head, he laughed at her stubborn outburst. Finishing the front, Sanji clocked in real quick before hanging his jacket on the hooks in the back. Rolling up his sleeves, he washed his hands and began setting up the baked goods. Nami unlocked the door, and walked over to the register. 

“You’re barista today. I got the cash under my name.” Nami mentioned. Sanji shrugged, leaning back on the cabinets behind him. Nami filled up a couple mugs with fresh coffee. Handing one to Sanji, she breathed in the fruity aroma waiting for customers to trickle in. Nami threw a little sugar in, and a bit of milk. Meanwhile, Sanji just drank his coffee black. Humming into the mug, the slight taste of burnt beans reminded him of a cigarette’s ash. Placing her mug onto the counter, Nami cringed watching him drink the entire cup. 

“I’m never gonna get used to that.” Nami shook her head and sighed.

“The worse the coffee, the better my addiction.” Smirking triumphantly, Nami rolled her eyes and helped their first customer. 

The day went on without any troubling circumstances, until the usual mop of spiked green hair walked in. Sanji was working a double shift with Nami, and he arrived at 7pm on the dot. Waiting in line Sanji hoped he didn’t catch him staring. Good thing business was booming, or else his eyes would wander unceremoniously. Finally, his broad chest sauntered up to Nami. Green hair spiked all the way to the tips, his scars hint at the few tattoos around his body. Sculpted arms gave Nami the exact amount, and Sanji couldn’t help but glance up to his face. He was staring directly at him.

“The usual swirly brow.” A fresh blush erupted across Sanji’s face and Nami left her post, seeing as he was the only customer left. Sanji grit his teeth, the first thing that this greek god of a man says to him is, swirly brow. One of which he had a piercing in. 

“Clever pet name for someone you’ve never talked to.” His words held more bite than he expected. He didn’t seem to care much, possibly reveled in the challenge. Sanji prepared a large americano while he spoke with him.

“Then what should I call you?” He smiled, with a pair of full lips. 

“Sanji. You?” Placing the cup in front of him, he turned it to see Sanji’s number written in sharpie. 

“Zoro.” He smirked walking away with the paper cup in his grasp. Sanji watched as Zoro pulled out his phone and typed into it. Nami walked in his line of sight, and he blinked a few times, retreating into the espresso machine. Groaning to himself, he filled another cup with coffee, downing the freshly squeezed caffeine.

“How did it go?” Nami leaned on her right hip and crossed her arms. 

“How do-? His name is Zoro.” Sanji grumbled the last line, and her eyebrows rose. Pursing her lips, Nami laughed nervously, turning away from Sanji. 

“A friend may have mentioned him before?” It took Sanji a second to comprehend what she told him. Grabbing a small whisk from the cup of tools, he crept toward her.


	3. Temperament

Covering her head, she playfully screeched and avoided his cruel attempts to mess up her hair. 

“Are you fucking serious Nami.” Dodging another swipe, she grinned sheepishly. Waving her hands in front of her drastically.

“Wait! I only knew him by name! Luffy doesn't really go into details!” Nami braced for the final blow, but it never came. Sanji grit his teeth flushed in embarrassment, he grumbled to himself and placed the whisk back into the metal cup. If they both knew one thing, it’s that Luffy is the real idiot here. His craving for a cig almost won out this time, but he begrudgingly filled a mug with coffee.

“Luffy knows him?” Sipping the coffee gingerly, he felt the warmth of the mug in his hands.

“Apparently, they’ve been pretty good friends for a while.” Nami sighed and drooped her shoulders down. Dragging a hand down her face, she grumbled under her breath.

“The only things I’ve heard are, He’s awesome! and Zoro always gets lost. He gets kick out of Zoro’s terrible sense of direction.” Nami rolled her eyes and shook her head. Sanji breathed in the coffee aroma, and glanced at Zoro reading an old book fraying at the spine. 

“Sounds like our monkey brained fool. Wonder what he’s reading.” Sanji’s downturned eyes reviewed his calm appearance, floating down his muscular chest he was wearing a loose fit leather jacket along with a white tank underneath. That tank left little to the imagination, if anything Sanji figured it might be a size too small. Preoccupied by Zoro’s majesty, Nami smirked at him from behind.

“Go ask him. Oh, and close your mouth or you’ll catch flies.” She walked off to clean a few tables, and his glare rested on her back. Irritated beyond belief, Sanji went back to work. He helped a few more customers, took a couple orders and before he knew it. It was closing time. As the two handled the bathrooms and swept the floors, Sanji noticed Zoro hadn’t left. He was still in the same seat as before, and he was on the last few pages of his book. Moreover, he was the last person at the cafe. As if sensing his gaze, Zoro’s eye slowly rose to his own.

“You’re still here…” Sanji mumbled before he could stop himself. Zoro smirked and stood up from his seat, walking directly through his dirt pile.

“Watch where you're walking dumbass!” His stride hadn’t let up, Zoro had one goal. He did glance at his feet for a second and rose an eyebrow at his outburst.

“Just sweep it again. Not like it's going anywhere.” Zoro mentioned, and something in Sanji snapped.

“Ah? You sweep it Mosshead!” Throwing the broom at his sculpted mug, he caught it without blinking. 

“I’m the customer you idiot! You wanna get fired or some shit?!” Zoro approached him and shoved the broom back into his grasp. Snatching Sanji’s chin in his scarred hands, he sneered at him. 

“The hell is your problem?” Sanji growls at Zoro, but is terribly aware of how close their faces are. Feeling Zoro’s breath on his quivering lips, Sanji glared him down. 

“Hey Sanji! Are you done with the front?” Nami yelled from the back. Zoro took a step back and shoved his hands into his pockets. Sanji turned away as he left out the door. Swinging closed behind him, he grinned at Nami sweeping up the last bit on the floor.


	4. Boy's night

“Yeah, I just need to take out the garbage.” Nami popped her head around the corner and waved him down. 

“Nah that's alright I got it. You have another job to get to right?” Dumping out the dustpan, he glanced at her sitting in the desk chair.

“Yeah, I’ve got the night shift.” After that she essentially shooed him out the door effectively throwing his leather jacket at his face. Waving goodbye from behind the glass door, she locked it right at 9:30. Sanji just slid his jacket back on and rolled his eyes. Breathing in the night air, he caught the lovely scent of tobacco. Following the light scent he found her leaning up against a brick building. A cigarette between her glossy lips, and a tight fitting blue dress curved around her body. Her straight black hair fell down her shoulders gracefully, and her striking blue eyes captured his attention immediately. She elicited a different type of danger nothing like the situation back at the cafe. 

“Ah, you’re Sanji Black correct?” Her sly smile settled on her features as she waited on his response.

“Yes, but may I ask who you are?” Sanji was polite as always, but this was the first time someone he’s never met referred to him by name.

“You may call me, All Sunday.” She stated, he respectfully bowed to her.

“Nice to meet you. Miss. All Sunday. Could I trouble you for a cigarette?” He smiled at her throwing on the charm. Offering his hand to her, she gingerly placed one cigarette between his fingers. 

“You owe me Sanji-san.” She flicked open her own lighter, and he inhaled the flame into the delicate paper. Letting the smoke seep from his lips, he closed his eyes letting the stress roll off his shoulders. Softly taking the cigarette out of his mouth his eyes fell on the grout in the brick. Miss All Sunday was nowhere to be found. Shrugging to himself, he continued on toward his other job. 

Opening the door to the blaring club, he waved to his coworker. Franky noticed the light gesture and came barreling up to him. He scooped him into a tight hug promptly swinging him around.

“SANJI!” Placing him down Sanji laughed at the boisterous security guard. He started working the same time he did and generally found him fun to work with. 

“Still in your speedo? Didn't the boss tell you to wear pants?” Sanji finished his cigarette by the door throwing the but into the trash. 

“Turns out I bring in more customers when I wear this! So the boss lets me get away with it sometimes.” Sanji stifled a laugh, apparently it was boy’s night. Otherwise Sanji couldn’t imagine anyone getting away with that. 

“Right…” He strode past him and threw his leather jacket on the chair, rolling up his sleeves in turn. Usually the place got pretty heated, both physically and metaphorically. Things started to pick up around midnight, giving Sanji a little time to prepare for the rush. Making sure the place was stocked up, he asked his coworker a few things. They traded information about the place for a while until someone sat down at the bar. He waved at his coworker as he left to go in the back. 

“How may I help you?” His gaze fell on a tattooed fellow. His eyes showed more grief than anything Sanji had seen.


	5. Drunken fall

“Whiskey on the rocks.” Holding his head up with one hand, he watched people trickle in from the doorway. 

“Top shelf?” Sanji asked. He glanced up to view his choices. 

“Cheapest you got.” He grumbled. Filling up a glass with the house brand, he slid the glass toward him. After one sip, he narrowed his eyes into the clear copper liquid. 

“I was expecting fireball…” He glanced at Sanji with a suspicious look in his eye.

“Relax, it’s on the house. Who are you waiting for?” He leaned onto the bar block and the man bashfully rested his hand on his forehead, whiskey glass dangling from his fingers. 

“I’ll tell you after a few more.” His hat lifted off his head slightly to show jet black hair along with a few sideburns. Sanji cleaned the bar for no apparent reason, he was simply buying time to fill the man’s glass again. Wasn’t too long until he needed another. Chuckling to himself, Sanji filled the glass about a pinkie's width from the top. A few more customers floated by, and he assisted them as per usual. After laughing with a few people he returned to the sap still staring at the door. Filling his glass one more time, Sanji rested his hip against the wood. 

“At least tell me your name.” Sanji’s mouth felt dry, he craved a cigarette. A sleepy eye dragged over his form. 

“Law.” His lips thinned, but as soon as his eyes met the door a shimmer registered in his iris. Glancing at the swinging glass door, his jaw almost hit the floor. 

“SANJI! MEAT!” Slowly peering at Law, he was already downing the entire glass of whisky. Luffy bound over to the bar with stars in his eyes. Hopping up and down in place, his smile stretched along his entire face. Infectious as usual. 

“The fuck are you here for? You hate alcohol.” Filling up Law’s glass, his forehead was pressed firmly into the mahogany below.

“Ah? Hmmmm. Oh! I’m hungry.” He let a bit of drool snake down his chin, nursing a straight face. Sanji growled at the center of attention, his patience thinned by the day. 

“WE DON'T SERVE FOOD! How many times do I have to tell you that, asshole.” Knocking the guy across the head, Luffy groaned. Placing a bag of groceries onto the bar block, Sanji paused. He opened the bag with soft crinkling, most of the ingredients could actually make a meal. Halting his assault on the ball of excitement, he riffled through the bag he came up with a recipe to create with everything involved. A smirk danced over his lips when he saw tangerines at the bottom. 

“I figured you’d wanna cook something after your shift, but this one seems to believe it’ll be right now.” She ruffled his hair, and crossed her arms over her chest. Nami accompanied the child of the group. Speaking of, Luffy bounced over to Law. 

“Oh! Tra-guy! How have you been?” His blinding smile acted as a spotlight on the weary drunk. Looking up from his arms, he just glared at Luffy with an exhausted expression. Wrapping an arm around Law, he rocked him back and forth. A low groan emanated from his throat, as a fresh blush filled his face. Luffy dragged him off to the dance floor, and Law almost stumbled over his own feet.

Sanji put the bag of ingredients in the fridge and swiped the glass from the counter. Running it under some water, he cleaned the edges and the rim. Making sure to erase any unsightly germs from the glass.

“Now that's an odd pair.” Nami sat at the bar and ran a hand through her curly long hair.


	6. Reappearance

“Would my beautiful queen like her usual?” Sanji bowed. She pondered the offer for a while and sat up straight, arriving at her decision. 

“Depends! Will I have to pay for it? I seem to have misplaced my wallet.” She stuck out her tongue and playfully lifted her shoulders. Sanji nodded skeptically, he prepared her drink, and slid the tall glass toward her. 

“That’ll be $15 darling. I’m sure you can pay with a wallet.” Sanji grinned, and she pulled out an unfamiliar wallet from her pocket. Paying with a ten and a five, she placed it back into her pocket. Sanji pointed to the strange bit of leather. 

“That’s a new wallet. When did you-” Sanji began only to be cut off by Nami.

“On the way here, Luffy works as a great distraction.” She shrugged, and pulled out a couple more. Sanji laughed at her clever display of brilliance. Nami only needed one job because she worked as a thief on the side. Usually, just simple pick-pocketing skills got her everything that she needed. While their conversation continued throughout the night, Vivi arrived with a few friends of the family. Thankfully, Nami knew each of them well, and trusted Vivi in her care. Her smile burst at the seams as she ran to her. Hugging Vivi tight, she swirled around in her arms. Dragging her over to the dance floor, Sanji grinned at the two and sighed to himself. His only company for the night would be the alcohol behind him, and the drunken fools with too much money on their hands. Nevertheless, he was happy to see his friends.

His hands shook, feeling the blood pulse into his fingertips. The club began to pick up once Vivi arrived, he rolled his shoulder and his muscles stretched uncomfortably. The floor reflected the colorful lights above, showing the layer of sweat and grime covering its surface. Luffy had long disappeared along with Law, and he caught Nami and Vivi sneaking away, laughing with one another. Sanji arranged the clean glasses carefully and began to prop up the chairs onto the bar. One after the next he staggered them, and fetched the mop from the back. His opposing coworker swept the floor, and he was the last one left. Dragging the old mop across the ground, he hadn’t heard the door swing open behind him. Swiping the water around the entirety of the floor, he backed up right into someone. Standing up straight, he turned expecting to see his coworker, but what met him was a heavy brow bone with one vertical scar along the middle of his left eye. Sanji’s swirled brows shot up in alarm. 

“The hell! Are you following me?!” Sanji barked. Zoro flares his nostrils and crossed his arms over his sculpted chest. 

“No you dumb-ass, I work next door. Saw you through the glass, small world.” Zoro narrowed his eyes and huffed in irritation. It took Sanji a second to process the information, the only place next door was an underground strip club. He blinked a few times before a smile stretched across his face. 

“You’re a stripper?” Sanji jabbed. Zoro just grinned, confident in his abilities nonetheless. 

“Good money.” A low vibrato laugh soothed Sanji’s eardrums throughout the exhausting day. 

“And what, you stopped in just for a leisurely chat?” Sanji scoffed, and Zoro took a step closer. Sanji stood his ground glaring at the man. He wore baggy jeans, and a ripped t-shirt hugged his pecs. A baggy leather jacket hung off his broad shoulders, and Zoro took one more step to invade Sanji’s personal space.


	7. Preparation

The three earrings hanging from his right ear clinked together, Sanji narrowed his eyes, but Zoro already pushed forward. Capturing his lips. Sanji returned the gesture, snaking a hand into Zoro’s spiky hair. It was softer than it looked, and Zoro’s hands caressed the sides of his body. Breaking for air, Zoro’s hands dropped lower to Sanji’s backside. 

“Obviously I had more in mind, Swirly brow.” Zoro cooed and Sanji dove in to riddle his neck with soft bites. Zoro’s breath hitched under the scrape of his teeth, and Sanji responded by fondling those succulent pecs. Letting the mop drop to the ground with a clatter, Sanji gently pushed Zoro to the wall. His hand lifted his shirt and Zoro writhed against the wood behind. A low groan left his throat, and Sanji could hardly contain himself. The velvety skin beneath his fingertips was enough to give Sanji a serious nosebleed. Thankfully, his body was too wracked with exhaustion to react. 

“Come back to my flat?” Sanji breathed. Not giving Zoro a chance to answer, he captured his lips once again, drawing out a string of saliva. His head knocked against the wood. 

“Yeah.” Zoro whispered. Sanji paused for a moment before lurching himself up to put the mop away and lock up the bar. Sliding his fitted leather jacket over his shoulders, Zoro smirked at his sense of style. Shoving a hand into his pocket to retrieve a cigarette, Zoro caught Sanji’s wandering eye. 

“What? You want one?” Zoro asked. Sanji nodded a little too enthused. Spotting Sanji a cigarette, he smiled in the late night haze. Placing it between his teeth, Zoro lit his own curling into Sanji to offer a light. He obliged and started the burn from the lit end of Zoro’s cig. Breathing in the familiar flavor of tobacco, Sanji routinely walked home. 

“Thanks, Mosshead.” Performing a couple smoke tricks, Sanji glanced behind him, cig hanging from his lips. Zoro raised an eyebrow at his smoking prowess. 

“Smoke often?” Zoro asked curiously with the slightest edge to his voice. Sanji laughed a bit and threw a sideways smile his way. 

“Bad habit I’m trying to break.” Sanji lets the smoke dissipate into the air slowly on the next exhale. He smiled into the low light of the rusted light fixture above the road. A blush settled on Zoro’s features, and he was suddenly thankful for the blanketed darkness of the night. 

Sanji took a sharp turn toward his apartment complex, and Zoro followed just as quickly. Typing in his code, he walked up the stairs and unlocked his door on the 3rd floor. Strolling into his kitchen, Sanji began to prepare a meal. Leaving Zoro standing in the doorway. He closed the door shut behind him. Opening Sanji’s fridge, Zoro shuffled around until he grabbed a large bottle of ale. One of which Sanji saved for a recipe he had in mind. Zoro swung the door closed and sauntered over to the couch. Spreading out on the cushions, Sanji had a pretty nice place. A full kitchen and a fairly large living area, he hadn’t seen his bedroom yet, but figured it was much the same.

“Got a good place here.” Zoro took another swig from the bottle. Sanji finally looked up to see Zoro making himself comfortable. Too comfortable.

“The hell are you drinking?” Sanji strode over to the couch to rip it from his grasp.

“You asshole! I just brewed this!” He shook it in front of him for good measure before throwing the last of it in the cupboard. Zoro shrugged off his jacket and leaned back onto the cushions, his jaw slacked open to let out a long yawn. Rubbing the sleep from his eye, Sanji placed a plate of fresh food before him. It was filled with colorful vegetables, tender meat, and rice on the side. Sanji still nursed the cigarette Zoro gave him moments before. 

“You’re going to need food if we’re going to do this.” Sanji ate his own fill while the steam curled into the air. Picking up the stray fork left near the plate Zoro dug in. His eyebrows shot up for a second, it was the best thing he’d eaten in a long time. Before Zoro could catch himself, the plate was licked clean.


	8. I'm top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning! This one has some sexual content, and if that's not your thing then just skip this chapter. Otherwise enjoy~

Sanji stood up and picked up the plates. The water from the faucet ran over the smooth ceramic, and the juices from the vegetables washed away under the water pressure. Bending down to put the plates in the dishwasher, Zoro came up from behind. Snaking his hands between his shirt and belt, Zoro's hands lightly grazed Sanji’s open skin. Leaning back into Zoro, Sanji let his head fall back onto Zoro’s shoulder. 

“Nice try, I top first.” Sanji smirked as Zoro’s hand quirked his chin toward him. Their lips met and Sanji kicked the dishwasher closed. Twirling around in Zoro’s grasp, Sanji gently brought his knee up Zoro’s inner thigh. Teasing his groin with the edge of his kneecap, Sanji wrapped a hand around Zoro’s neck. Pushing Zoro back with the weight of his body, Sanji met his tender lips. Sliding a hand down Sanji’s chest, his eye bore into him. Curving around his feminine waist, and down to his ass Zoro gripped Sanji roughly. Moaning into the kiss a fresh blush crept up to his face. Tightening the hold on his neck, Sanji put a little more force behind his knee. Zoro’s chest rose and fell in alarm as he grunted under Sanji’s touch. Breaking for air, Sanji glared at him through his bangs. 

“I usually use, computer as a safe word. Sound good?” Sanji asked. Zoro nodded in response and Sanji stepped away. Crossing his arms over his chest he waited for the leather daddy to vocally agree. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Zoro scratched the back of his head. Grabbing the front of his shirt Sanji dragged him to the bedroom. Throwing him at the edge of the bed, Sanji rummaged through his closet and threw numerous toys on the mattress. Choosing a set of reinforced cloth handcuffs, Sanji threw them over to Zoro. He caught them from the air, and inspected them a little closer. Strong metal lined the inside with a small padlock on each one, leather ties extended off of them. Zoro gave him a sideways glance, the blond smirked holding a key in his hand.

“Ready?” Sanji shifted his weight to one side twirling the key ring around his index finger. Slightly swaying his hips he knelt onto the bed and clasped the handcuffs around each of Zoro’s wrists. Pulling his arms up to the headboard, Sanji breathed in Zoro’s musk. Peaking his eyes up to Zoro’s heavy brow bone, Sanji tied his hands to the ornate posts. About a foot of rope gave Zoro the mobility he needed to position himself comfortably. Sanji’s hands roamed over Zoro’s tight tank, rolling the fabric up from his abdomen, his icy touch made Zoro shiver. Creeping up to the rest of his chest, Sanji found his rather sculpted pectoral muscles to be bigger than a few women he’s been with. His nose felt dry as the blood rushed to his head, it's not often he had such a catch. Eventually, he grazed Zoro’s nipple with the edge of his nail, testing the waters to see his reaction. Positive was an understatement, Zoro bit his lip and scrunched his eyebrows together.

“You like pain huh?” Sanji pinched his nipple causing Zoro’s breath to hitch in alarm. A twinkle hid behind Zoro’s intimidating gaze. 

“Check the other. You tell me.” His gravelly voice brought Sanji in, kissing him slowly, he found the other nipple with a small hoop through it. Zoro angled his chin up, deepening the kiss as much as he could while Sanji smirked. Pulling at his piercing, Zoro breathed through it by biting down on Sanji’s lower lip. Zoro struggled against the restraints, and Sanji dipped his other hand lower. Fondling the growing bulge in his pants, Sanji grabbed the tank with his teeth and approached Zoro’s own mouth. Offering the piece of cloth, Zoro complied, and they exchanged the shirt by locking lips.


End file.
